to the l i g h t
by caramelhae
Summary: Ada dua matahari di Sunshine Islands. ・Vaughn/Chelsea ・alphabetical drabbles.


**Harvest Moon (c) Natsume**. No copyright law infringement intended, I made this work purely to have fun.

 **to the light  
**

cast: vaughn, chelsea, slight other charas.

 **warning/note:**  
(third pov, vaughn-centric) (my attemption to interprete vaughn's character, hope it won't fail miserably orz) (oh why is it so hard to avoid oocness)

 **special note** : buat yang sudah me-review cerita-cerita harvest moon-ku sebelumnya **(Wild-Hair Eir, yakushino, Shira Naizu, Tupdota, Guest, Alice Hortensia)** , i grant my biggest gratitude for your feedbacks ^^/

.

.

 **well, enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

 _It's you, you who taught me  
If the darkness shines too, then it'll become a night of stars  
Don't hide your sadness behind a laughing face anymore  
Because all the twinkling stars will shine on you_

 **— Hikaru Nara by Goose House**

* * *

 **.: Awareness :.**

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chelsea adalah ketika gadis itu mengajaknya berkenalan. Saat itu matahari bersinar cerah di atas Sunny Island. Perjumpaan perdana yang ala kadarnya dan tidak berkesan, dan Chelsea bukan pula sosok yang sedemikian impresif untuk menggoreskan kesan pertama yang luar biasa—begitulah di mata Vaughn.

Dan—sejujurnya—lelaki itu agak sangsi. Sangat sangsi, malah. Yah, ayolah, bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan kota menghidupkan kembali sebuah peternakan yang terlantar, terlebih lagi, seorang diri? Vaughn bahkan ragu kalau peternak super amatir itu bisa memegang cangkul dengan benar. Bukan bermaksud meremehkan, hanya saja Vaughn paham kalau menjalankan peternakan tidaklah semudah menemukan rumput liar di hutan.

Mengangkat bahu, Vaughn pun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Terserahlah—yang penting gadis itu tidak menghambat pekerjaannya, karena Vaughn paling benci bila ada orang yang mengganggu kelancaran urusannya.

* * *

 **.: Blunt :.**

Vaughn tidak pernah berada di Sunshine Island selain pada Hari Selasa dan Rabu—mengikuti jadwal yang sudah diaturnya sedemikian rupa. Namun ada kesempatan-kesempatan di mana jadwal tersebut tak berlaku—yaitu ketika festival-festival penting diadakan di pulau tersebut. Festival tanaman, misalnya. Meski tak menaruh minat khusus terhadap dunia tumbuhan—ia merasa kalau tak ada salahnya untuk datang dan melihat-melihat. Lagipula menarik juga, mengamati bagaimana satu jenis tanaman bisa memiliki penampilan dan kualitas yang berbeda-beda tergantung cara sang penanam merawatnya.

Si petani berbandana merah—yang mengaku baru memasuki dunia cocok-tanam—juga ikut, omong-omong. Mendekap terung hasil cucuran keringatnya selama sekian hari ke belakang, raut harap-harap cemas terpasang di wajah gadis itu kala Felicia memulai sesi pengumuman pemenang.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah—" para kontestan meneguk saliva gugup, "—Claire dari Mineral Town! Selamat!"

Intinya, Chelsea kalah. Dan Vaughn tidak terkejut.

Para penduduk sontak mengerubungi satu-satunya petani di Sunny Island tersebut—dan membanjirinya dengan kalimat-kalimat penghibur klise semacam "Jangan bersedih! Masih ada kesempatan lain!" yang membuat Vaughn memutar bola mata bosan.

"Ah, jujur saja—aku kecewa," ringis Chelsea.

Vaughn meliriknya sekilas lalu menandaskan, "Tanaman milik si pemenang lebih terawat dan berkualitas. Begitulah."

Gadis itu tampak makin terpukul—yah, Vaughn baru saja menaburi lukanya yang masih segar dengan garam. Dan oh, pemuda itu tak repot-repot merasa bersalah dengan ucapan tidak menghiburnya, karena hei—membalut opini dengan gula sama sekali bukan kegemarannya. Ia tak berminat menghilangkan gaya bicara blak-blakan dan tajam yang membuatnya gampang membuat orang lain mendapat iritasi tersebut. Tak selamanya bermanis-manis ria mendatangkan faedah, sebagaimana gula yang tak selalu membawa manfaat bagi tubuh manusia.

* * *

 **.: Cow :.**

Telah menuntaskan seluruh pekerjaan hari ini, Vaughn menghabiskan sisa sore dengan jalan-jalan tanpa juntrungan. Ke mana pun tak masalah—selama udara segar khas lingkungan non-urban masih menemaninya. Dan kali ini, kedua kakinya melangkah ke peternakan yang terletak di sebelah utara Toko Mirabelle.

Begitu memasuki areal peternakan, yang didapatinya pertama kali adalah Chelsea yang berusaha menghela sapinya ke kandang. Vaughn diam mengamati selama beberapa jenak, Chelsea bahkan tak berhasil membuat sapi tersebut bergerak seinci pun. Merasa insting pecinta hewannya tergugah, Vaughn pun mendekati si pemilik peternakan, dan begitu sampai setengah perjalanan—yang bersangkutan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah, Vaughn, kebetulan sekali! Sini, sini! Aku butuh bantuanmu—Barley sepertinya begitu betah memakani rumput di luar—sampai-sampai ia menolak masuk kandang," gadis itu mendongak, menatap langit yang dihinggapi gerombolan awan mendung dengan cemas, "padahal sebentar lagi hujan."

Vaughn menghela napas. "Hah. Sepertinya kau butuh banyak latihan untuk mengatasi hal semacam ini."

Tentu saja, Vaughn membantu gadis itu menghela sapinya ke kandang karena ia memiliki kepedulian amat besar terhadap hewan, bukan karena ia ingin jadi sosok penolong yang baik hati. Maka ucapan terima kasih Chelsea dianggapnya angin lalu saja.

.

(Meski—tanpa diduga—ada secuil kehangatan yang terbit di hati Vaughn tatkala Chelsea mengucapkan terima kasih secara tulus sambil tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.)

* * *

 **.: Dawn :.**

Kapal yang mengangkut Vaughn ke Sunny Island tiba satu jam sebelum matahari terbit. Terlalu awal untuk mengetuk Toko Mirabelle—Vaughn yakin bahwa sang pemilik beserta anaknya masih bergelung dalam dunia mimpi. Fajar belum mengunjukkan dirinya, aroma embun masih menyelimuti tiap partikel udara yang dihirup Vaughn, menghantarkan kelegaan mendalam bagi paru-parunya. Sesekali rambut peraknya menari diembus angin sepoi-sepoi yang membawa udara bersih bebas polutan. Burung-burung mengoceh riang kala mempersiapkan diri untuk melanglang buana, mengitari pulau yang dihampari permadani hijau serta dikelilingi laut yang birunya menghampar hingga horizon.

Vaughn pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sana-kemari, menyusuri berbagai penjuru pulau— _well_ , sedikit pengorbanan energi akan terbayar oleh suasana segar nan alami yang tentu bermanfaat bagi kesehatan raga dan jiwa. Lagipula, ada pendapat yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang terbiasa bangun mendahului sang surya adalah manusia yang beruntung.

Dan Chelsea termasuk dalam golongan tersebut—buktinya didapati oleh mata kepala Vaughn sendiri.

Mentari masih terlelap dalam peristirahatannya—sedang peternakan itu sudah memulai denyut kehidupannya. Tanaman-tanaman disirami dengan telaten. Ayam dan sapi—yang jumlahnya tak seberapa—dituntun ke luar kandang. Rumput yang tumbuh berpetak-petak dibabat untuk dijadikan jerami—tentu disisakan sebagian untuk santapan si hewan penghasil susu.

Melihat keuletan si peternak baru, stimulan berwujud suntikan motivasi membuat darah si pebisnis hewan berdesir barang sejenak. Dalam hatinya terbit sebersit tekad untuk turut menjadi _morning person_ —yang menatap matahari terbit sambil menyeka keringat, yang berusaha di atas rata-rata orang lain.

(Tak dipungkiri, Vaughn selalu menaruh respek pada orang yang gigih dan senantiasa bekerja keras.)

* * *

 **.: Eyes :.**

Tiap kali Vaughn menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, yang didapatinya adakah sepasang mata violet yang memancarkan kedinginan dan kesinisan. Dua manik tersebut punya tatapan yang menyorotkan keapatisan—jenis tatapan yang menciptakan ilusi berupa tembok tebal yang membuat kebanyakan orang bertendensi untuk beringsut menjauh serta enggan memasuki wilayah si pemilik sikap es lebih jauh.

"Um, kaupunya mata yang indah, Vaughn. Warnanya mengingatkanku pada permata ametis."

Chelsea pernah berujar demikian. Waktu itu—secara refleks Vaughn melirik, mengamati Chelsea dari ujung mata. Mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan raut jahil atau pancaran dusta, namun yang didapatinya adalah sepasang mata yang bulat, besar, dan biru—bagai imitasi permata safir.

Sejak saat itu Vaughn jadi lebih sering menilik dua bongkah replika safir tersebut, memerhatikan percikan-percikan emosi yang mewarnainya. Terkadang netranya berbinar bagai bocah yang diberi permen kapas. Terkadang menyebarkan keramahan. Terkadang memancarkan ketangguhan dan kemandirian. Terkadang mengungkapkan kebingungan dan keletihan—untuk yang ini, biasanya hanya sekilas dan segera tergantikan oleh pancaran optimisme.

Masih banyak definisi lainnya yang mungkin di luar jangkauan kosakata Vaughn.

Bila mata diibaratkan dengan kanvas, maka milik Chelsea disirami oleh cat warna-warni, sementara milik Vaughn adalah monokrom. Barangkali, hal demikian juga berlaku dalam cara dua indera penglihatan beda pemilik tersebut dalam memandang dunia.

(Ternyata, hanya dari segi mata pun, mereka punya perbedaan yang menjulang.)

* * *

 **.: Fighters :.**

Menjaga kelancaran bisnis perdagangan hewan ternak merupakan makanan sehari-hari Vaughn. Selain berkutat dengan daftar, angka-angka, grafik penjualan, dokumen komersial, dan segala tetek-bengeknya—ia juga bertanggung jawab dalam urusan angkut-mengangkut hewan yang akan diperjual-belikan. Menunaikannya bukan hal yang gampang, sebab dibutuhkan ketelitian dan konsentrasi agar berkas-berkas yang diurusnya bebas dari eror, juga kesabaran sebab hewan-hewan ternak—terutama sapi dan domba—nyatanya bukan makhluk yang begitu penurut.

Pekerjaannya juga mengharuskannya bepergian ke berbagai tempat—itulah mengapa ia tidak pernah berdiam dalam satu lokasi selama lebih dari dua hari. Sewaktu-waktu, kepenatan melandanya—sesekali ia ingin menghabiskan setidaknya satu minggu saja tanpa bolak-balik menumpang kapal. Tapi hei—ini adalah pekerjaannya dan ia tak punya pilihan selain menjalankannya. Tidak, tidak, Vaughn tak ingin mengeluh. Kebosanan dan keinginan untuk melarikan diri dari rutinitas adalah hal yang manusiawi—hanya saja, Vaughn tidak membiarkan kedua hal tersebut mendistraknya.

Karena Vaughn adalah pejuang.

Dan semua orang yang ia temui di Sunny Island adalah pejuang.

Chelsea adalah salah satunya.

Ada progres yang lumayan impresif di peternakan gadis itu. Ladang yang dulu lebih cocok disebut lautan batu, batang kayu, dan rumput liar—kini sebagian besar permukaannya tampak berseri oleh tanaman-tanaman yang berderet rapi. Kokok ayam dan lenguh sapi menyemarakkan suasana. Peternakan, yang awalnya terlantar, kini menjadi jauh lebih hidup dan berwarna—beri aplaus pada gadis yang telah mengorbankan banyak energi dan waktu demi mewujudkan hal tersebut. Seorang diri.

Tentu saja, pada hakikatnya perjuangan tak memiliki akhir. Manusia dituntut untuk terus bergerak, bergerak, dan bergerak. Jumlah tanaman makin bertambah seiring meningkatnya permintaan produk pertanian. Kandang sapi dan ayam perlahan bertambah populasinya. Festival demi festival kompetitif kian gencar dilaksanakan. Intensitas pekerjaan Chelsea terus meningkat—masih banyak peluh yang harus gadis itu cucurkan.

(Vaughn dan Chelsea barangkali memiliki perbedaan yang menjulang dalam beberapa aspek, namun bila ditarik satu garis lurus—mereka memiliki sebuah persamaan yang tak terbantahkan. Yaitu, mereka sama-sama pejuang.)

* * *

 **.: Girl :.**

Kalau ditanyakan mana yang lebih merepotkan, sapi-sapi yang mengambek tidak mau masuk kapal pengangkut—atau perempuan yang sedang dalam mode sensitif, maka Vaughn butuh lebih dari satu dekade untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Karena huh, perempuan yang senantiasa bersikap ceria dan _easy going_ dalam kesehariannya pun, mendadak berubah jadi makhluk paling menyebalkan tatkala memasuki periode tertentu. _Pre-menstruation syndrome_ atau apalah itu.

Contohnya Julia. Gadis itu bertanya, "jujur, menurutmu—apa aku gendutan?" pada Vaughn—dan pemuda itu mengamati penampilan si pemilik bodi gitar lewat sudut mata, lalu menjawab "ya".

Setelahnya, kotak makanan hewan melayang ke kepalanya.

Lah. Padahal Julia sendiri yang meminta jawaban jujur.

Kasus serupa juga dialami Vaughn dengan Chelsea. Bedanya, kali ini kepala Vaughn tidak benjol—tapi tetap saja, Vaughn dibuat terheran-heran. Ceritanya—pada suatu sore, mereka secara kebetulan bertemu di pantai. Obrolan ringan terjalin—kebetulan saat itu Vaughn sedang mood berbicara. Membicarakan pekerjaan yang menuntut dirinya untuk bepergian ke berbagai tempat, Vaughn secara sambil lalu berkata, "Mungkin saja—seandainya aku menemukan tempat baru, aku akan meninggalkan pulau ini dan tak kembali."

Tidak ada maksud khusus dari kalimat tersebut. Vaughn hanya iseng mengutarakan apa yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Namun—reaksi Chelsea sungguh, sungguh di luar dugaan.

Gadis itu membelalak, _shock_. Sejurus kemudian, ekspresinya menjadi kosong dan ia segera berbalik, berlari dari pantai—meninggalkan Vaughn yang terpaku dalam luapan kebingungan.

Keesokan harinya—ketika Vaughn menanyakan perihal kejadian kemarin pada Chelsea, gadis itu hanya menggeleng. Sikapnya kembali ceria seperti biasa—seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, dan mau tak mau, itu meninggalkan beribu tanda tanya di otak Vaughn.

Gagal paham. Vaughn benar-benar gagal paham. Oh, kaum perempuan, mengapa kalian selalu sukses memetakan teka-teki di benak para adam dengan sikap kalian yang sukar ditafsirkan itu?

* * *

 **.: Handkerchief :.**

Vaughn yang baru melangkah ke wilayah pantai menyipitkan matanya tatkala ia mendapati Chelsea duduk memeluk lutut di pesisir. Sesekali ombak menyapa telapak kaki gadis itu bahkan nyaris membasahi celana selutut yang dikenakannya—namun gadis itu tak mengacuhkannya. Menyadari sedikit keanehan, Vaughn berjalan mendekat.

Kerutan terbit di kening pemuda itu melihat pandangan Chelsea begitu kosong seolah sebuah lubang itam telah mengisap segala kilauan yang senantiasa mewarnai dua imitasi safir tersebut.

"Apa apa?" tanya Vaughn dengan nada datar, walau ada sedikit keheranan terselip di sana.

Gadis itu tersentak, lalu menoleh cepat ke pedagang hewan ternak yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Va-Vaughn? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak sepuluh detik yang lalu."

"Oh …." Hanya itu respons Chelsea. Ketiadaan sapaan riang seperti biasa menimbulkan tanda tanya baru di kepala Vaughn. Namun pemuda itu sungkan bertanya untuk yang kedua kali.

Kemudian, konversasi yang tak terbangun tersebut memberi sinyal bagi keheningan untuk menguasai keadaan. Chelsea masih bungkam, sedang Vaughn bukan pembangun suasana yang baik—jadi mereka diam saja memandangi horizon dan mendengarkan irama debur ombak.

Vaughn menghela napas, lalu mengembuskannya keras-keras. Mengakhiri sesi hening. "Terjadi masalah?"

"Um, yah—" pandangan Chelsea masih mengawang ke langit "—hal buruk memang terjadi. Bencana yang membuat hatiku kalut."

"Bencana? Ah, kau bicara soal badai kemarin?"

Chelsea menggangguk lemah. Ya, kemarin badai gadas mengamuk di wilayah Sunny Island dan laut sekitarnya—membuat Vaughn mesti menunda keberangkatannya ke pulau.

"—Rumahmu hancur?"

Chelsea menggeleng. "Untungnya, rumah kecilku cukup kuat dan tak goyah oleh badai. Namun sayang, tanaman-tanamanku tidak. Padahal—padahal sudah sudah kurawat sepenuh hati dan seharusnya dua hari lagi panen, tapi—tapi—hiks …."

Detik selanjutnya, Chelsea berusaha menyeka air matanya yang merebak. Sepasang permata birunya basah oleh likuid bening yang menolak untuk berhenti mengalir.

Vaughn menyaksikannya dengan mata melebar.

Gadis ini—yang selama ini terlihat setegar karang dan seterang surya—kenapa tiba-tiba dilamun sendu begini? Apakah ketegaran dan keceriaan yang selalu ditampilkannya hanyalah topeng belaka? Jawabannya adalah bukan. Simpel saja, sekuat-kuatnya manusia—pasti ia tetap memiliki sisi rapuh, meski hanya secuil. Dan Chelsea—entah sengaja atau tidak—menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya pada Vaughn.

Hah. Apa yang mesti dilakukan Vaughn sekarang? Membangun percakapan yang baik saja ia payah—apalagi menghibur gadis yang tengah dirundung duka nestapa.

Tak memiliki ide lain yang lebih solutif, Vaughn pun mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya—lalu menyodorkannya pada Chelsea. Gadis berbandana merah itu mendongak, mempertemukan matanya yang basah bertemu dengan mata Vaughn. Kemudian ia menyambut kain kecil berwarna putih tersebut—dan menggunakannya untuk menyeka air mata.

Setelah air matanya reda, barulah Chelsea angkat bicara. "Ah—tadi itu memalukan sekali," ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk, rona merah menyepuh kedua pipinya. "Maaf karena tiba-tiba jadi cengeng begini. Aku kesal, soalnya niatku untuk mengikuti Festival Tanaman sungguh menggebu-gebu … yah, sepertinya aku harus menunggu bulan depan. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini aku agak dipusingkan oleh beberapa hal, jadi begini deh," gadis itu tertawa kecil, "benar-benar diluar karakterku, eh?"

Vaughn mengangkat bahu dan berkata sambil lalu, "Bila menangis bisa membuatmu lega, lakukan saja."

(Dan Vaughn tidak berkeberatan bila suatu saat Chelsea—kembali—menunjukkan titik rapuhnya seperti tadi. Ia hanya akan—kembali—meminjamkan sapu tangan. Tidak lebih dari itu.)

* * *

 **.: Impression :.**

Kata Natalie, Vaughn menyebalkan. Kata Elliot, tatapan Vaughn membuat dirinya merasa ciut. Kata Felicia, Vaughn akan lebih tampan seandainya lebih banyak tersenyum. Kata Mirabelle, Vaughn terlalu antisosial. Kata Julia, Vaughn tidak punya selera humor. Kata Lanna, Vaughn mirip karakter lelaki menyebalkan dalam drama yang pernah dibintanginya. Kata Denny, sikap Vaughn terlalu kaku. Kata Pierre, Vaughn kurang imut. Kata Sabrina, Vaughn terlalu _to-the-point_. Kata Mark, Vaughn terlalu apatis. Kata Karen, kejutekan Vaughn mengingatkannya pada seseorang di Mineral Town. Kata si ini, kata si itu—masih banyak lagi.

Dan Vaughn mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menimpuk Chelsea dengan sikat hewan, tatkala gadis itu mengatakan bahwa semua pendapat itu benar.

* * *

 **.: Jobless :.**

Ketika musim dingin datang, banyak orang mendadak jadi pengangguran. Pasalnya, tidak ada tanaman yang sanggup tumbuh di tanah dingin dan temperatur pembeku tulang—terlebih lagi salju yang dengan pongahnya menjajah tiap sudut dan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi dedaunan untuk bernapas. Coret menyemai bibit dan menyirami tanaman dari daftar rutinitas. Coret penjualan hasil ladang dari daftar pendapatan.

Vaughn sendiri tidak lantas jadi pengangguran, tapi pengurangan pendapatan—yang cukup signifikan—tetap terasa, sebab musim dingin bukanlah saat di mana orang-orang gencar membeli hewan untuk diternakkan. Mungkin ia sebaiknya duduk saja di rumah saja seharian, hitung-hitung liburan. Tapi jujur, saat ini Vaughn lebih butuh pendapatan dari pada liburan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menambang?" cetus Chelsea pada suatu sesi obrolan singkat di sore hari.

Vaughn menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hah?"

"Tadi kau mengeluh soal pendapatan yang berkurang kan? Nah, aku pun mengalami hal yang sama. Padahal aku sedang butuh banyak uang untuk memperbarui kandang sapiku. Jadi aku mencoba-coba berbagai alternatif. Salah satunya menambang. Yah—pendapatannya tak cukup untuk membuatmu kaya mendadak sih, tapi lumayan lah untuk membunuh waktu secara produktif."

"… Um, baiklah. Sepertinya menarik juga. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan bentuk tambang di pulau ini."

Dan mereka pun pergi ke gunung esok paginya. Menyusuri hutan dan mendaki gunung berbatu—guna mencapai tambang yang menjanjikan berbagai permata bernilai jual (tetap saja, pundi-pundi uang jadi incaran utama).

Namun sayang, rencana tersebut hanya bisa menjadi rencana.

Entah apa yang harus Vaughn salahkan—jalanan pegunungan yang licin karena es atau kecerobohan Chelsea. Kurang memerhatikan langkah, gadis itu pun terpeleset hingga jatuh terjengkang, posisi yang amat memalukan. Dan kakinya terkilir. Payah sekali.

"Tsk, merepotkan sekali. Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati," gerutu Vaughn, mengomeli gadis ceroboh yang kini jadi beban di punggungnya. Ia tak henti mengeluh panjang-pendek selama menggendong Chelsea dengan posisi _piggyback_. Urung mendapat uang, letih badan ia dapat.

"Ahaha," gadis berambut cokelat itu cengengesan salah tingkah, lalu sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu si pengantar pulang.

* * *

 **.: Kiss :.**

Ada dua hal yang membuat Vaughn terkadang sebal dengan Julia. Pertama, perempuan berkuncir kuda itu sering memaksa dirinya untuk jadi pendengar ceritanya. Seolah punya stok bahan cerita yang tak terbatas—ada saja yang dibicarakannya dengan heboh, tak peduli kalau Vaughn bosan setengah mati dan sama sekali tak berminat meladeninya. Kedua, putri Mirabelle itu seringkali melontarkan lelucon yang _hell_ —bahkan bibir Vaughn tak seangkat seinci pun karenanya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bermitra bisnis dengan Mirabelle, berarti pertemuan dengan Julia tak terhindarkan. Cukup tebalkan telinga dan lapangkan hati, tantangan bagi sosok bertemperamen buruk macam Vaughn.

"Jadi—bisa kaubayangkan betapa romantisnya pemuda itu, Vaughn?"

"Um."

Vaughn menunduk, produk makanan hewan di tangannya lebih menarik dari pada wajah si lawan bicara yang dipenuhi kerlip-kerlip aneh. Mata Julia berbinar-binar, kedua tangan memegang pipi seperti remaja yang baru dilamar pangeran berkuda putih.

"Di bawah rembulan yang bersinar pucat, diselingi angin malam yang berdesir lembut, dia mendekapku erat, lalu—hei Vaughn, kau mendengar tidak!?"

Vaughn memasang raut terganggu. Dengan nada kesal ia menggerutu, "Memangnya aku perlu mendengar cerita yang telah kauceritakan sebanyak dua kali? Ini yang ketiga, omong-omong. Intinya—dulu waktu kau masih sangat belia, kau jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang amat keren seperti pangeran berkuda putih atau apalah itu. Singkat cerita, kau berpacaran dengannya—dan pada suatu hari, dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, dia menciummu. Selesai. Cerita paling membosankan yang pernah kudengar."

"Heh." Julia tersenyum keki. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu carilah orang yang mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti—cinta pertama, terlebih lagi ciuman pertama adalah hal yang sangat berkesan bagi setiap orang, Vaughn!"

"Oh, begitukah? Setahuku, pada dasarnya ciuman adalah bertukar air liur. Tidak perlu disakralkan."

"Wah, sepertinya aku sedang bicara dengan seorang aseksual. Dengan apa kau bereproduksi, Vaughn? Membelah diri?"

"Sial."

Mirabelle—yang sedari tadi menyimak debat kusir antara dua makhluk beda paham tersebut—tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia menyodorkan segelas es limun pada Vaughn. "Minumlah. Kau pasti haus."

Koboi itu menyambarnya, lalu menyedot isinya dengan kalap. Tepat setelah ia meletakkan gelas kosong ke konter, pintu toko menjeblak terbuka—menampilkan Chelsea yang terengah-engah bagai habis dikejar Witch Princess yang mengamuk. Sambil mengatur napas, ia berjalan mendekati Mirabelle yang duduk di belakang konter.

"Oh, sayang, lihatlah keringatmu," ucap Mirabelle sambil menganjurkan segelas es limun pada Chelsea.

Sambil menerima minuman segar tersebut, gadis itu mengatakan tujuannya berlari kemari, "Makanan—makanan ayam—aku butuh makanan ayam! Aku baru sadar kalau stoknya habis, jadi aku langsung melesat kesini karena takut para ayam akan merajuk karena telat kuberi pakan. Ini hampir tengah hari, soalnya."

"OK! Apa yang tidak untuk peternak muda kita yang bersemangat ini," Mirabelle berujar ceria sambil mengantongi beberapa bungkus pakan ayam. Sementara Chelsea menyedot habis es limun segar pemberian Mirabelle.

Setelah menyerahkan uang, Chelsea segera berlari membawa makanan untuk ayam-ayam kesayangannya.

"Ibu, gelas yang dipakai Chelsea tadi—sebelumnya dipakai oleh Vaughn kan?"

Wanita ramah itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum matanya membulat panik. "… Eh? Eh—astaga! Aku lupa!"

"Berarti … sedotannya tidak Ibu ganti, kan?"

"Uh-hm, ya ampun—betapa cerobohnya aku—"

"Hee, itu artinya—" Julia melempar tatapan jenaka kepada Vaughn. Senyum penuh arti terpampang di wajahnya. "—kau telah berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Chelsea! Ahahahahahaha!"

Kemudian, Julia terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut, seolah wajah cemberut Vaughn adalah guyonan paling kocak sedunia.

 _Sial. Perempuan ini butuh perbaikan selera humor, sekarang juga._

* * *

 **.: Lunch :.**

Vaughn mengedarkan sepasang mata violetnya ke seisi Diner. Sesak. Istilah " _lunch time rush_ " tak hanya berlaku di kota-kota besar, rupanya. Dan tampaknya tidak ada yang cukup akrab untuk berbagi meja denganya. Menghela napas, satu-satunya tempat penyedia santapan kaya karbohidrat di Sunny Island tersebut ia pindai sekali lagi. Oh, ada satu ternyata.

"Hei, Vaughn! Makan siang, eh?" gadis itu berseru, kemudian mengedikkan dagu ke kursi kosong di sampingnya. "Ada satu yang kosong. Cepat."

Maka, keduanya menyantap makan siang bersama—dalam posisi duduk bersebelahan.

Seperti biasa, Chelsea berusaha menginisiasi percakapan—dan bukan hal baru kala hanya tanggapan pendek dan gumaman yang diberi Vaughn sebagai respon. Chelsea terus saja bercerita, sama sekali tak memusingkan fakta ia tak ubahnya bagai bicara dengan tembok.

Ketika nasi kare pesanan Vaughn telah dibabat setengah, Denny datang. Pemancing ceria itu duduk di kursi di depan mereka yang kebetulan baru saja kosong. Denny adalah pencerita yang riuh, sedang Chelsea adalah lawan bicara yang cepat tanggap—maka obrolan seru tak terhindarkan. Vaughn kira ia akan tersingkir begitu saja karena tak bisa mengimbangi kehebohan gaya bercerita mereka, tapi ternyata Chelsea terus-menerus berusaha melibatkan Vaughn dalam perbincangan.

Lambaian tangan dan senyum simpul dilemparkan Chelsea pada Vaughn yang beranjak terlebih dahulu—meninggalkan Chelsea yang masih asyik berbincang dengan Denny.

Vaughn berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu. Hm. Seperti ada yang mengganjal. Mungkin … seharusnya ia duduk saja, menunggu Denny menyelesaikan santapannya, lalu ia akan keluar Café bersama kedua peneman makan siangnya itu. Berpikir bahwa ia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh apabila tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghampiri mereka, Vaughn pun menurunkan topinya dan bergegas melesat keluar dengan langkah terburu.

* * *

 **.: Milk :.**

Vaughn sedang duduk sendirian di Cafe sambil menikmati segelas susu hangat ketika seseorang duduk tanpa izin di kursi seberangnya. Chelsea.

"Apa maumu?" todong lelaki berambut putih tersebut—dengan nada bicara _default_ -nya yang tak ramah.

Alih-alih menjawab, Chelsea justru berkata, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau menyukai susu. Yah—penampilanmu mengatakan cappuccino atau kopi hitam, kautahu."

"Huh," Vaughn mendengus. "Bukan masalah kan kalau aku menggemari produk dari sapi ini. Terutama yang segar."

"Oh." Menopangkan dagu ke tangan, Chelsea tersenyum memandangi Vaughn lekat-lekat. Lelaki penyendiri itu merasa risih, tentu saja.

.

Keesokan harinya, Vaughn terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang didapatinya. Ia sedang bekerja di Toko Mirabelle sebagaimana biasanya—dan tiba-tiba pintu toko terbuka, menampilkan gadis berbandana merah yang kemarin bersua dengannya di Café. Sebuah botol bening berisi likuid putih berada di dekapannya. Susu.

"Untukmu!" seru gadis itu. "Murni dan segar."

Mata Vaughn melebar, terkejut. Diberi hadiah secara cuma-cuma dari orang lain bukanlah hal biasa baginya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu intensi gadis tersebut—namun yang pasti, ia tak kuasa menolak. Pesona susu segar—yang diperah langsung dari sapi-sapi gemuk milik Chelsea—mustahil untuk dihindari.

"Untukku?" Vaughn sedikit menunduk seraya menurunkan topi—untuk menyamarkan seulas senyum yang terbit di wajahnya, barangkali. "Terima kasih. Aku mengapresiasinya."

* * *

 **.: Neutral :.**

Mirabelle dan Julia adalah pasangan ibu-anak yang akur—namun ada kalanya persitegangan terjadi antara mereka, lantaran perbedaan pendapat. Seperti saat ini, di mana apa warna cat yang akan mereka gunakan dalam rangka mendekorasi ulang toko menjadi bahan perdebatan sengit. Julia ngotot dengan merah dan Mirabelle kukuh dengan biru. Oh, Vaughn tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam tatkala keduanya merepet ganas hanya karena hal trivial semacam itu.

Vaughn baru saja hendak melangkah keluar toko—demi menyelamatkan kesejahteraan telinga sekaligus melindungi stok kantung kesabarannya yang sejak awal tercipta pas-pasan—ketika Julia memanggilnya. "Vaughn! Bagaimana pendapatmu? Merah—atau biru? Oh, tentu merah kaaaan?"

Menoleh pun rasanya sungkan.

Mirabelle menggeleng-geleng. "Oh, Sayang, tentu saja Vaughn—yang seleranya bagus—akan memilih biru."

Bola mata diputar bosan.

"Jadi—maksud Ibu, merah adalah milik orang-orang yang tidak berselera bagus?"

"Duh, bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Kalian berdua, hentikan," sela Vaughn tajam. Ia berbalik dan menatap dua biang keributan tersebut secara bergantian, raut dongkol memuramkan wajahnya—yang pada dasarnya memang jutek. "Dari pada membuang-buang waktu dengan memperdebatkan pilihan warna—akan jauh lebih efisien bila kalian memikirkan bagaimana cara memadukan dua warna tersebut. Kautahu, merah dan biru bukanlah kombinasi yang buruk. Aku akan mempertimbangkan penghentian hubungan kemitraan—seandainya perdebatan konyol semacam ini kembali menggangguku."

Dua perempuan itu terdiam. Antara terkejut dengan kekesalan yang begitu kentara dalam suara si pemuda—atau merenungkan saran yang disodorkan barusan.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh jentikan jari Julia. " _Nice idea_ —untung saja kau memilih bersikap netral, hehe!"

Sementara itu, di kediaman Taro, percekcokan juga terjadi—kali ini pelakunya adalah pasangan kakak-adik berambut pink.

Si kakak yang berkacamata, memandangi sang adik dengan raut iritasi. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal. "—Natalie, sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka dengan cara bicaramu!"

Natalie bersedekap dada, menanggapi ledakan emosi sang kakak dengan raut dingin. "Oh, Elliot, kenapa kau tersinggung sekali sih? Yang kukatakan adalah benar, bukan? Kau itu cuma lelaki payah yang tidak punya satu pun kelebihan. Dan aku akan salto di pantai apabila ada wanita yang melirikkan matanya padamu."

Elliot membeliak, kedua tangan yang menempel di samping tubuh bergetar-getar. Bila biasanya ia hanya diam tatkala sang adik melayangkan untai demi untai sarkasme kepadanya, kali ini ia ingin memberontak. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak menyuarakan balasan yang lebih sengit—namun seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Elliot, Natalie, apa perlu kusediakan ring tinju untuk kalian!?"

Oh. Dua orang yang sedari tadi sibuk saling melempar tantrum lantas menoleh pada sosok yang barusan menyergah.

Elliiot lantas salah tingkah. "Ah—ma-maaf, aku sampai lupa kalau kau sedang bertamu, Chelsea. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya."

Natalie merotasikan sepasang bola matanya. "Yeah. Maafkanlah kakakku yang payah ini."

"Natalie!" sergah Chelsea sekali lagi. "Pikirkanlah kalimat yang akan kauucapkan secara matang, sebab ada beberapa perkataan yang bisa menyakiti hati orang lain. Elliot adalah kakakmu, dan dia berhak mendapat penghormatan darimu."

Si gadis berambut pendek membelalak, tak percaya kalau Chelsea bakal menyalahkan dirinya.

Senyum lega Elliot baru mekar setengah, dan Chelsea kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Dan kau, Elliot, kurasa kau tak perlu menyeriusi tiap perkataan adikmu. Bisa saja dia bermaksud bercanda. Aku berteman baik Natalie—dan aku tahu kalau selera humornya memang cenderung, um, sarkastis. Jadi kau harus belajar untuk tidak mudah tersinggung, oke?"

Giliran Elliot yang membelalak.

Chelsea menghela napas, kemudian berbalik menghadap pintu dan menandaskan, "Kuharap kalian merenungi perkataanku tadi. Kita hidup berdampingan di sini, jadi bibit-bibit konflik dan kebencian harus ditendang jauh-jauh," lalu berjalan keluar.

Tepat ketika Chelsea melangkah dari kediaman Taro, Vaughn melewatinya.

"Ah, Vaughn!" panggil gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku … ada hal yang ingin kudiskusikan padamu."

Si rambut putih menoleh, dan sambil mengusap tengkuk ia berkata pelan, "Um, aku juga … ada yang mau dibicarakan."

Keduanya pun jalan-jalan mengitari desa sambil berbincang-bincang, berbagi keresahan yang sama.

(Alasan kenapa mereka bisa cocok dengan satu sama lain, meski bertolakbelakang dalam beberapa hal, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama netral dalam menyikapi suatu permasalahan. Netral bertemu netral—sama dengan netral.)

* * *

 **.: Opinion :.**

"Menurutmu—aku ini orang yang bagaimana?" adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chelsea kepada Vaughn secara tiba-tiba. Diudarakan dengan nada santai dan sambil lalu—tapi Vaughn tahu, bahwa sepasang manik biru milik si gadis terpaku intens kepadanya. Pandangan yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu terasa menguliti kalbunya.

Bila ini adalah awal pertemuan mereka, maka satu kalimat sudah cukup bagi Vaughn untuk mengungkapkan jawabannya. Namun Vaughn sadar, bahwa setelah sekian puluh hari mereka saling mengenal, percakapan demi percakapan yang terjalin, serta jarak yang terkikis sedikit demi sedikit antara mereka—dia dan peternak enerjik itu—ada banyak impresi yang tertanam di benaknya. Dan ada beberapa yang sukar dituturkan—entah karena kelewat abstrak, atau karena kosakata Vaughn yang terbatas (dan tidak disusun untuk merancang kalimat-kalimat berkonteks pujian).

Tapi waktu terus berjalan—dan apa berada yang ada di dalam hati tak selamanya mesti dipendam. Ungkapkanlah semampunya, sekarang juga.

Vaughn menarik napas dalam-dalam. Topi ia turunkan hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. "Kau punya determinasi dan tekad yang membara—dan kau selalu gigih dalam berjuang meraih apa yang menjadi tujuanmu. Terkadang kalau mengeluh dan bersikap kekanakan—tapi masih manusiawi dan tidak melewati batas. Ada kalanya keberadaanmu membuat sebal dan ingin menendangmu jauh-jauh—tapi kuakui, kau lawan bicara yang cukup menyenangkan. Dan yang pasti … kerja kerasmu itu—adalah salah satu, um, inspirator? Kautahu, semacam hal yang membuatku malu sendiri ketika sewaktu-waktu aku merasa kurang bersemangat dalam bekerja." Kemudian ia membuang wajah ke samping. "Mm, yang pasti, kau gadis yang … keren."

Bila rona merah yang menjalari wajah—yang kesehariannya bertakhta raut _stoic_ nan dingin—itu menggemaskan, maka reaksi yang ditampilkan Chelsea tak kalah menggemaskan. Atau komikal, lebih tepatnya.

Chelsea terbeliak—kekagetan dan ketidakpercayaan mengisi ceruk matanya. Mulutnya menganga. Ekspresinya seperti mendapat kabar kalau besok Sunshine Island akan tenggelam—oh, oh, sedahsyat itu kah efek kejutnya? Jawabannya—ya. Karena yang barusan melontarkan pujian adalah Vaughn. Si dingin yang selalu berketus ria. Si antisosial yang sudah rautnya jutek, mulutnya sinis pula.

Jadi Vaughn memaklumi reaksi mencolok tersebut—karena pemuda itu sendiri tak menyangka bila ia bisa mengatakan hal yang sedemikian manis untuk ukuran orang sepertinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memuji seseorang secara gamblang dan personal, omong-omong.

Uh-oh, Vaughn tak mengira bila menyampaikan opini secara jujur bisa sememalukan ini. Sepertinya ia mesti membenamkan wajah di pasir, sekarang juga.

* * *

 **.: Porridge :.**

Vaughn adalah pribadi apatis yang bertendensi untuk tidak menaruh perhatian khusus terhadap hal-hal yang bagi sebagian besar orang adalah sesuatu yang patut dipentingkan. Salah satunya adalah ulang tahun.

Bagi Vaughn, ulang tahun tak lebih dari momen di mana angka usianya bertambah satu—ia merasa bahwa selebrasi dengan pesta mewah, balon bertebaran, dan kue super besar bukanlah hal yang diperlukan. Bukannya ia tak mensyukuri anugerah Tuhan yang telah memberinya izin untuk tetap mengecap kehidupan, hanya saja ia sungkan merayakannya dengan cara yang umum dilakukan orang-orang.

Vaughn sendiri bukan orang yang suka mengingat tanggal ulang tahun orang lain, apalagi berbaik hati memberi hadiah. Mengingat hukum aksi-reaksi juga terjadi dalam kehidupan manusia—maka bukan hal mengherankan bila jumlah hadiah yang diterimanya saat ulang tahun bisa dihitung menggunakan sebelah tangan.

Tahun ini, ulang tahun Vaughn jatuh pada Hari Rabu—hari di mana ia sedang berada di Sunny Island demi kepentingan bisnis. Vaughn secara iseng bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri—bila tiba-tiba ia mendapat kejutan ulang tahun, maka ia akan berjalan jongkok mengitari pulau.

Dan kemudian pemuda itu berpura-pura tidak pernah membatin demikian.

Sebab pada pukul delapan pagi, Vaughn yang baru selesai mandi dan berniat jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum bekerja, sedikit dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Chelsea di depan pintu. Nah, sebenarnya bukan kemunculan gadis itu yang membuatnya terkejut—sebab Chelsea memang sering membuatnya kaget sehingga ia sudah terbiasa—melainkan apa yang gadis itu pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Semangkuk bubur. Putih halus dengan suwiran telur tumis dan taburan bawang goreng. Hangat, uap putih mengepul-ngepul—mengantarkan aroma sedap ke hidung Vaughn, otomatis membangkitkan jiwa pecinta buburnya.

"Ka-kau? Bagaimana bisa tahu—?"

Ketika Vaughn menyambut mangkuk tersebut, kehangatan lekas menjalari jemarinya.

Chelsea memandang Vaughn lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip sekali pun—seolah ekspresi takjub bersemu merah yang mewarnai wajah Vaughn sekarang adalah hewan langka yang mengagumkan.

Vaughn berdeham, membuat Chelsea tersentak menyadari maksud kalau ia belum mengutarakan maksud dari kado tiba-tibanya tersebut. Segera ia melebarkan senyuman dan berseru, "Selamat ulang tahun, Vaughn!"

Topi koboi warna hitam ditarik sang pemakai hingga menutupi sebagian wajah.

(Mungkin … Vaughn akan mulai menyukai ulang tahun. Dan bubur buatan Chelsea.)

* * *

 **.: Quaint :.**

Apalah arti majalah _fashion_ bagi Vaughn.

Seperangkat aturan tentang gaya berpakaian yang modis serta tren busana masa kini bukanlah hal perlu dipikirkan Vaughn. Masih banyak hal yang perlu diurus dan dipusingkan. Toh selama ini tidak ada yang memprotes gaya berpakaiannya yang ala koboi di film-film Hollywood.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Vaughn. Menurutku gaya berpakaianmu, err—eksentrik? Kautahu—celana jins, kemeja panjang, rompi, sepatu bots, topi lebar, serta pengikat leher … bukanlah perpaduan yang lazim digunakan pada abad ke-21. Kecuali kalau kau artis yang memang hobi mencoba gaya berpakaian yang _extraordinary_ , sih …"

Vaughn menoleh, keningnya lantas berkerut-kerut. Mendengus kesal, ia membalas ketus, "Bukan urusanmu."

Chelsea mengangkat bahu. "Cuma berkomentar kok. Lagipula—aku tidak berkata kalau kau terlihat konyol dengan setelan itu atau semacamnya kan."

"Ya, dikatakan oleh seorang gadis yang menjadikan kaus kelonggaran dan jins selutut sebagai kostumnya. Kautahu … para wanita yang biasa berlenggak-lenggok di _catwalk_ akan menangis bila melihat selera fashion-mu."

Pada kesempatan ini, Vaughn—yang biasanya malas berdebat—memilih melempar sarkasme.

Chelsea mendelik. "Wah—wah—kok kau jadi meledekku sih?"

"Kau yang mulai duluan."

"Hmph. Setidaknya, aku tidak mengenakan pengikat leher aneh."

"Apa kabar dengan bandana merah yang menutup kepalamu?"

"—Hei! Ini untuk menjaga agar rambutku tidak mengganggu saat aku bekerja, tahu!"

Butuh lima menit bagi mereka untuk memuaskan hasrat beradu argumentasi dan saling mengolok gaya berpakaian masing-masing.

Dan butuh satu menit untuk sadar kalau mereka nyaris gontok-gontokan akibat masalah yang (sama sekali) tidak penting.

* * *

 **.: Rain :.**

Pendapat Vaughn terhadap hujan? Relatif, tergantung kondisi. Ada kalanya pemuda ia mengutuki gejala alam tersebut—ketika urusan angkut-mengangkut hewan jadi terhambat karenanya. Namun ia tak menampik bahwa ia tetap mensyukuri keberadaan butir demi butir air yang melimpahi permukaan bumi yang membawa kabar gembira pada para tanaman dan sungai-sungai yang kering airnya. Vaughn menikmati sensasi damai yang dirasakannya tatkala ia duduk menatap bulir-bulir air yang berlomba menuruni kaca jendela, sambil menghangatkan diri dengan cokelat panas.

Namun sayang, sekarang tidak ada ruangan berpenghangat maupun cokelat panas—sehingga hujan jadi sangat, amat menyebalkan.

Saat ini Vaughn terjebak di wilayah hutan sebelah barat Sunshine Island. Bernaungkan sebatang pohon besar nan rimbun, ia berdiri termangu. Sudah beberapa kali ia mendengus sebal, sementara wajah terlipat-lipat. Ia benci menunggu langit berhenti terisak, tapi ia juga tak mau kebasahan. Vaughn dongkol setengah mati.

Lelaki itu sedang sibuk merapal sumpah serapah dalam hati—shit, _seharusnya aku membawa payung_ —ketika tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Sontak ia menoleh ke kiri, lalu mendapati dia—gadis yang selalu membawa kejutan itu.

Chelsea memeras bandana merahnya, titik-titik air berjatuhan dari ujung kain tersebut. "Sepertinya kau bukan orang yang sabar dalam menunggu, eh?"

Vaughn menggumam, dan Chelsea mengambilnya sebagai 'ya'.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah menunggu!" serunya dengan mata berkilap. "Terobos saja hujannya."

Tuh kan, Vaughn bisa menebak idenya.

"Maaf, tapi masuk angin dan mendapat flu bukanlah hal bagus. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa selesai dengan sendirinya."

"Oh, ayolaaah—kau bisa mengalami penuaan dini kalau terlalu terorganisir seperti itu. Lihat, rambutmu saja sudah beruban sebelum waktunya," seloroh Chelsea, diikuti kikikan geli. Vaughn meliriknya tajam.

Sejurus kemudian, Chelsea mencekal pergelangan tangan Vaughn, lalu menyeretnya keluar dari lindungan dedaunan pohon dalam satu gerakan. Kaki-kaki hujan lekas menginjak sekujur tubuh mereka. Vaughn hendak memprotes, tapi Chelsea tak memberinya kesempatan. Diajaknya Vaughn berlari, melintasi jalan setapak yang becek, berinteraksi langsung dengan tempias hujan.

Dingin, dingin sekali—ralat, segar. Air hujan yang menembus kain pakaian dan menyapa pori-pori menghantarkan kesejukan. Aroma basah khas hujan memanjakan kuncup-kuncup di hidung, melegakan paru-paru.

Mereka berputar-putar tanpa juntrungan di bawah langit mendung yang menumpahkan air bah dengan ganasnya—persis anak kecil yang tak punya beban hidup. Kautahu, sesekali—bertingkah seperti anak kecil tidaklah buruk.

Mereka terus melaju, keluar hutan, melewati rumah Taro dan Toko Mirabelle, menuju kota bagian timur. Destinasi terlupakan begitu saja—Vaughn tak peduli pada tempat berteduh atau cokelat panas, yang ia lakukan hanya mengikuti alur Chelsea.

Memasuki area Meadow, Chelsea tersandung. Tak terhindarkan, keduanya jatuh terjerembap di tanah becek. Si gadis berambut cokelat bangkit perlahan, rautnya mengatakan ah, gawat, Vaughn pasti bakal marah—

—tapi kekhawatirannya tak terwujud.

Bukan gerutuan sebal yang keluar dari mulut Vaughn. Melainkan tawa. Kecil, namun jujur. Bagai es yang mencair disepuh mentari, ekspresi stoic-nya luruh digantikan sebuah raut yang penuh distorsi. Ekspresi lega seolah seluruh beban di punggung dan hati keluar bersama tawa kecil yang meluncur dari mulut—semuanya sungguh penuh penyimpangan.

Membuat Chelsea tak bisa berkedip barang sedetik pun.

(Dan mungkin … Vaughn akan mulai menaruh perasaan lebih terhadap hujan.)

* * *

 **.: Swimsuit :.**

Hari pertama musim panas. Para penghuni Sunshine Island berbondong-bondong mendatangi pantai, tergiur oleh iming-iming berbagai aktivitas seru di bawah teriknya matahari—sebut saja piknik, berjemur, berenang, bermain voli pantai, memancing, dan lain-lain.

Vaughn turut jadi pengunjung pantai, walau ia tak berpartisipasi dalam salah satu kegiatan di atas. Yang ia lakukan adalah berkeliling pantai, diseling diam menatap bentang laut dan menikmati debur ombak serta sesekali membalas sapaan beberapa orang dengan sekenanya. Waktunya didominasi oleh terlarut dalam diam. Diam sambil berpikir dan mengamati.

Tadi ia curi dengar percakapan beberapa lelaki yang berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu tentang betapa antusiasnya mereka melihat para gadis mengenakan pakaian renang nanti. Vaughn mendengus saja. _Dasar mesum_ , cibirnya dalam hati.

Saat pekikan Julia memasuki indera pendengarannya, ia langsung tahu bahwa empat gadis lainnya—sebut saja Natalie, Sabrina, Lanna, dan Chelsea—turut datang pula, secara bergerombol. Pemuda—yang tak berepot-repot mengganti setelan serba panjang plus setelan serba panjang plus topi fedoranya ke pakaian yang lebih klop dengan pantai musim panas—itu menoleh.

Diamatinya gadis-gadis tersebut satu persatu.

Julia. Mengingat pakaian yang biasa dikenakan gadis itu sehari-hari, Vaughn tak heran kala mendapati si gadis berambut ikal dikuncir kuda tampil mencolok dengan pakaian renang warna hitam yang mengekspos banyak kulit dan lekuk tubuh.

Natalie. Pakaian renang warna ungu—dengan model yang mengingatkan Vaughn pada seragam renang anak SMA—membalut tubuh kurusnya. Gadis itu terlihat agak canggung, entah tidak nyaman dengan jilatan sinar mentari atau penampilannya. Entah.

Lanna. Riang dan bersemangat seperti biasa; sang idola terlihat bersinar dengan pakaian renang pink dengan pita-pita yang membungkus badan langsingnya.

Sabrina. Terlihat canggung dan kikuk, raut gusar tak lepas dari wajahnya. Mungkin gugup dengan perubahan _style_ —dari gaun panjang jadi pakaian renang imut berenda-renda. Atau mungkin gelisah dengan pelototan Regis, ayahnya, yang mengawasi dari belakang. Ah, dasar _daughter-complex._

Dan oh—satu orang lagi. Si petani yang _style_ -nya Vaughn labeli sebagai 'akan-membuat-para-desainer-menangis'. Terbawa suasana semarak pantai, Vaughn penasaran apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan dengan celana jins selatut dan kaus kelonggarannya itu. Vaughn menggeser arah pandangannya hingga tubuh Chelsea masuk dalam visinya. Oh, gadis itu terlihat—

—entahlah. Vaughn tak sempat mengamati, karena—tanpa diperintah—tiba-tiba kepalanya berpaling ke sembarang arah. Yang ia ingat hanyalah Chelsea, dengan rambut cokelat yang tidak dilapisi bandana merah seperti biasa, melainkan dikuncir tinggi. Lalu pakaian renang warna oranye polos, yang biasa saja dan tak ada bandingnya dengan apa yang dikenakan gadis-gadis lainnya.

Hanya itu. Tapi kenapa seolah ada gaya tolak-menolak yang membuat kepalanya terasa berat untuk menoleh—uh oh, bukan hanya kepala, tapi seluruh tubuhnya pun membeku.

 _Fix_ , Vaughn merasa seperti orang aneh. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah bekerja. Atau terik mentari musim panas membuat sel-sel otaknya jadi menyimpang.

Melirik ke kiri dan kanan, ia mendapati kalau bukan cuma dirinya yang jadi orang aneh di sini. Ada para lelaki—sebut saja Denny, Elliot, Pierre—yang terlihat canggung pula.

"Vaughn!"

Oh, ia kenal suara siapa ini. _Sial, kenapa kau malah mendekat, Chelsea._

Satu tepukan di bahu, dan Vaughn merasa ingin kabur ke pulau seberang dengan berenang menyeberangi lautan. Berani taruhan, dirinya pasti terlihat konyol dengan topi yang ditarik hingga menutup nyaris keseluruhan wajah, serta rona merah kentara yang (sepertinya) gagal ia sembunyikan.

(Vaughn kemudian mengambil catatan batin—jangan pernah bertandang ke pantai lagi selama musim panas.)

* * *

 **.: True :.**

Di zaman serba praktis di mana hubungan impersonal, yang berlandaskan kepentingan pribadi, merupakan hal yang diutamakan oleh orang-orang—maka ketulusan dalam berinteraksi menjadi hal yang relatif langka.

Vaughn lebih dari tahu bahwa ada banyak manusia di bumi ini yang tak puas hanya dengan memiliki satu wajah. Satu muka tidak akan cukup—mereka butuh dua, tiga, empat, enam, delapan topeng untuk dikenakan secara berganti-gantian. Mereka berganti dari satu topeng ke topeng lainnya semudah mengganti baju. Realitas sosial itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Vaughn cenderung bersikap sinis dan skeptis terhadap keberadaan hubungan yang terikat oleh kasih sayang murni tanpa setitik pun pretensi.

Omong kosong. Dua orang yang terikat oleh kesamaan gen pun belum tentu saling menyayangi secara tulus, apalagi yang sama sekali tidak punya pertalian darah?

Sikap sinis dan skeptis Vaughn sedikit berkurang seiring dengan keberadaannya di Sunny Island.

Ia bertemu banyak orang di pulau ini. Dan di sini, ia menemukan representasi paguyuban—komunitas yang bersifat solid dan kekeluargaan. Mereka bukan sanak saudara, tapi hubungannya karib—tentu saja, pulau ini terlalu kecil untuk bersikap cuek dan menjaga jarak dengan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang tidak saling menyikut guna meraih kemenangan pribadi—justru mereka saling merangkul demi mencapai kebahagiaan bersama. Terlalu idealis? Ya, ya—Vaughn sadar, tapi memang itulah perspektifnya.

Pulau ini tak seindah utopia—namun lebih menyamankan ketimbang kota dan segala persaingan tidak sehatnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, anggapan Vaughn terhadap Sunny Island tidaklah sepositif tersebut pada awalnya. Pulau ini tak lebih dari sebidang tanah yang di atasnya tinggal orang-orang yang berusaha mencoba cara hidup berbeda, baginya dulu. Ia bahkan pernah berkata terang-terangan, "Banyak orang yang menghambat kelancaran bisnisku di pulau ini," kepada Chelsea. Mendengar kalimat sinis tersebut, Chelsea bergumam panjang—entah merenungkan apa. Vaughn tak peduli—sebab pada saat itu, Vaughn memang tidak pernah peduli pada apapun selain hal-hal yang menyangkut bisnisnya.

Lalu secara perlahan, gadis itu membuatnya jadi lebih peduli.

Ada hal-hal sepele yang sesungguhnya berharga, namun luput dari mata Vaughn—dan Chelsea lah yang membukakan matanya.

Satu hal mengenai Chelsea yang tak bisa Vaughn tampik: ketulusan—ketulusan yang terlukis di sepasang mata birunya, serta ketulusan yang mewarnai tindak-tanduknya. Ketulusan dalam sapaan dan perkataaan. Keinginan berteman dengan Vaughn, tanpa didasari maksud terselubung. Serta senyum yang bukan topeng belaka.

Vaughn menghargai ketiadaan lapisan pretensi tersebut.

(Kautahu, di antara kepalsuan-kepalsuan, pasti ada ketulusan—meski hanya secercah, namun ia riil dan sulit dilepaskan.)

* * *

 **.: Understanding :.**

(Vaughn heran, mengapa Chelsea selalu melempar senyum sehangat matahari, meski ia tidak pernah membalasnya dengan senyum serupa—)

"Kau memang dingin, Vaughn."

Alis Vaughn berkedut, lantas ia mengerling Chelsea. Gadis itu balas berlirik, dan mereka pun saling menatap lewat sudut mata. Chelsea yang pertama memutus kontak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke segelas es jeruk yang isinya masih penuh. Dengan sedok, ia mengaduk-aduk es jeruk tersebut—seolah tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu.

"Seperti minuman ini," lanjut Chelsea setelah hening selama lima detik, "di luar terlihat dingin, dan di dalamnya dingin pula."

Vaughn tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan kening. "… Jadi?"

Gadis berambut cokelat lurus itu mengangguk-angguk, tangannya berhenti mengaduk es jeruk. "Jadi—pada dasarnya, kau memang dingin luar-dalam. Kautahu, ada beberapa orang yang memasang 'topeng dingin' demi menyembunyikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya—sebut saja kesedihan, ketidakpercayadirian, dan sebagainya. Ada juga orang yang terlihat dingin dari luar—tapi sesungguhnya ia menyimpan kehangatan di dalam. Dan kau tidak termasuk golongan tersebut. Apa yang kautunjukkan dengan dunia luar representasi sesungguhnya dari bagaimana dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Seperti penjahat yang baru dibeberkan catatan kriminalnya, Vaughn kesulitan membalas sepasang mata Chelsea yang sedang menatapnya lurus-lurus. Dialihkannya pandangan ke mie tumis yang baru disantap beberapa suap. "U-uhm. Aku tahu itu. Semua orang berpikir begitu tentangku. Tapi kau yang pertama kali menyatakannya secara gamblang—dan entah apa tujuannya, aku tidak tahu."

 _Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kau masih mau dekat-dekat dengan orang yang dingin seperti itu._

Melirik sekilas, Vaughn mendapati seulas senyum penuh arti terbit di wajah Chelsea. Entah apa artinya—lagi-lagi Vaughn tidak tahu. Biasanya Chelsea-lah yang berperan sebagai buku terbuka, namun kali ini sebaliknya.

"Karena kau dingin—makanya aku ingin menghangatkanmu."

Vaughn menoleh cepat, dan mendapati senyum masih terulas di wajah Chelsea—kali ini ditemani rona merah. Pemuda itu hendak melayangkan balasan, namun lidahnya kelu. Kagok.

"Menghangatkan dalam arti positif, maksudku," tambah gadis itu cepat-cepat.

Vaughn terbatuk-batuk. Air. Dia butuh air.

(—dan mengapa senyum itu menjelma jadi favoritnya.)

* * *

 **.: Valentine :.**

Vaughn bukan pecinta cokelat dan lebih memilih mengasup tubuh dengan karbohidrat daripada kudapan manis, namun hari ini adalah pengecualian. Alasannya? Karena sekotak cokelat pemberian Chelsea terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Entah Vaughn harus merasa spesial atau tidak, ada dua hal yang membuatnya terombang-ambing. Satu, baru pertama kali dalam hidup menerima cokelat bisa terasa semenyenangkan ini. Dua, ini adalah cokelat persahabatan—dan bukan hanya ia yang diberi. Seluruh penduduk berjenis kelamin lelaki di Sunshine Island mendapat limpahan kemurahan hati Chelsea—mulai dari Charlie hingga Taro. Tentu saja, Thanksgiving adalah momen di mana perempuan memberi cokelat sebagai tanda apresiasi mereka terhadap lelaki—dan Chelsea pasti merasa patut menunjukkan apresiasi pada para penduduk yang telah banyak membantunya dan berkontribusi dalam kemajuan peternakannya.

(Tapi tetap saja, ada sebersit keinginan yang terus bercokol di hati Vaughn seraya ia menatap kotak berpita tersebut. Semoga … suatu saat Chelsea hanya memberi cokelat padanya. Lupakan saja.)

Vaughn mengantongi kotak tersebut, memilih menyimpannya untuk dimakan nanti.

Saat berjalan melewati rumah Taro, Vaughn berpapasan dengan Elliot yang bersenandung riang, di tangan lelaki berkacamata itu ada sekotak cokelat—yang langsung Vaughn kenali sebagai pemberian Chelsea. Sempat pula ia bersilang jalan dengan Gannon dan Denny—dan sekotak cokelat tak luput dari penglihatan Vaughn.

Yah, setidaknya Chelsea bersikap adil.

Hm, omong-omong, ada satu hal yang menarik atensi Vaughn. Mengapa kotak mereka bentuknya persegi panjang dengan pita hijau, sementara Vaughn berbentuk hati dengan pita merah?

* * *

 **.: Worriying :.**

Vaughn (seharusnya) bukan seorang pencemas.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya gusar adalah ketika ada yang tidak beres mengenai dirinya atau pekerjaannya. Ketika para sapi dan domba merajuk tidak mau masuk kapal pengangkut, misalnya. Atau ketika tubuhnya kurang fit—padahal ada setumpuk urusan yang harus ia kerjakan. Bukan karena orang lain.

Akar dari kegelisahan yang menggerayanginya saat ini adalah sore tadi, ketika ia berpapasan dengan Chelsea dalam perjalanan menuju Café. Dalam sekilas pandang, Vaughn langsung menyadari bila ada yang abnormal dengan kondisi gadis itu. Tubuh mungil yang biasanya dipenuhi energi itu erlihat loyo dan tak bertenaga. Wajah yang selalu berbinar-binar semangat terlihat sayu dan pucat. Baru saja Vaughn melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghampirinya, badan Chelsea keburu limbung.

Seperti ada palu godam yang menghantam dadanya ketika melihat petani itu pingsan begitu saja.

Opsi terbaik adalah membawa Chelsea ke klinik di Mineral Town. Vaughn merasa memiliki obligasi plus urgensi untuk melakukannya—namun kapal yang akan membawanya kembali ke kota tak bisa menunggu. Maka urusan diserahkan pada Elliot dan Gannon.

Dan di sinilah Vaughn sekarang, berdiri termangu di geladak kapal. Sepasang manik violetnya mengawang kosong ke gelombang-gelombang laut yang saling berkejaran.

Sial. Dari awal Vaughn paham kalau Chelsea adalah tipe orang yang suka memaksakan diri. Ini adalah awal musim baru—jadi gadis itu pasti kecapekan membabat sisa tanaman musim lalu plus menyemai bibit. Padahal ia bisa meminta bantuan orang lain seandainya apa yang harus dikerjakannya terasa lebih besar dari kapasitasnya. Vaughn bahkan tidak keberatan bila diminta bantuan kecil, seperti mengurus ternak—sebab Chelsea sendiri cukup sering memberi pertolongan dalam beberapa hal kecil (yang Vaughn menghargainya dan berharap bisa membalasnya).

Vaugh mengempaskan napas ke udara, lelah dengan segala kekhawatiran yang bertumpang-tindih di kepalanya. Bahkan aroma asin laut yang biasanya menenangkan, kini tak berdaya untuk mengangkat beban yang memberati punggungnya.

Cukup, cukup satu orang saja yang bisa membuat ketenangannya jungkir balik seperti ini.

* * *

 **.: Xenophobe :.**

"Hei, Vaughn, tahu tidak … aku berpikir kalau kau ini penderita, um, xenofobia."

Sepasang alis Vaughn lantas terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Xenofobia? Penyakit apa itu?"

"Bukan, itu bukan nama penyakit—melainkan istilah untuk perasaan benci terhadap orang asing."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Sikapmu saat masa-masa awal perkenalan kita. Aku ingat kalau kau selalu memasang wajah cemberut—dan tutur katamu jauh dari kata ramah. Tiap aku menyapa, kau hanya melengos. Bila aku mengajak bicara, kau berkata, 'jangan bicara padaku, kau membuat fokusku buyar!—pokoknya sikapmu itu membuatku berpikir kalau kau membenciku. Aku sampai bingung sendiri. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan—kau juga bersikap demikian dengan orang lain. Makanya aku berpikir kalau kau punya kecenderungan memasang antipasti terhadap orang yang baru kaukenal. Ah—maaf kalau terkesan sok tahu."

"… Tidak buruk juga, teorimu itu," Vaughn merespons, "malah terasa tepat. Aku memang cenderung bersikap waspada dengan orang-orang yang baru kutemui. Secara otomatis aku berprasangka buruk—terutama pada orang-orang yang auranya terasa mengganggu. Seperti kau … waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau orang yang menyebalkan dan berisik. Makanya aku bersikap ketus." Mengamati lewat sudut mata, Vaughn mendapati Chelsea meringis. "Meski pada akhirnya aku terbiasa."

 _Dan nyaman._

Chelsea mengangkat bahu. "Yang penting—sekarang aku bukan orang asing lagi, 'kan?"

.

Hei, jawabannya sudah jelas, bukan?

* * *

 **.: Yearn :.**

Vaughn melewatkan kunjungan rutinnya ke Sunshine Island selama dua minggu berturut-turut karena sebuah urusan mendesak. Bila dihitung-hitung, sudah delapan belas hari ia absen—padahal biasanya hanya lima hari ia tidak berada di pulau tersebut.

Hal pertama yang melintas di kepalanya ketika menaiki kapal yang akan membawanya ke Sunny Island adalah wajah si gadis peternak.

Bukan cuma kali ini wajah itu muncul di benaknya. Kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarin—kapan saja ada celah, Vaughn mendapati pikirannya mengawang jauh ke Sunshine Island; ke sebuah peternakan yang terletak di sebelah utara. Pikirannya tertambat di kentang, wortel, turnip, sapi, domba, dan _peternak rajin itu_.

Ah, bagaimana keadaannya? Sebulan lalu—Chelsea sempat pingsan dan dilarikan ke klinik, yang untungnya hanya karena keletihan. Vaughn ingat, seminggu kemudian—saat ia bertemu dengan Chelsea lagi—dia memberi nasihat tentang pentingnya menjaga kesehatan, yang membuat Chelsea cengar-cengir. Ia juga ingat, rasa susu hangat yang dihidangkan Chelsea saat ia mengunjungi peternakannya, juga kelezatan bubur buatan gadis itu—

—hm, sepertinya Vaughn bernostalgia terlalu banyak.

Setelah jarak dan waktu memisahkan dirinya dari Sunshine Island beberapa belas hari ke belakang, pemuda itu menemukan bahwa pulau kecil itu telah menjadi rumahnya yang kedua, atau malah yang pertama. Vaughn tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya suatu saat ia tak pernah datang ke pulau itu lagi.

(Tak dipungkiri bila ada bagian hatinya yang terasa kosong—)

Tepat ketika Vaughn menjejakkan sepatu botnya ke pasir pantai, Chelsea menghambur, memeluknya erat tanpa aba-aba. Sebuah sambutan tak terduga yang sukses mengejutkan Vaughn, membuat matanya melebar dan pipinya menghangat.

Pelukan yang singkat, namun sarat kerinduan dan afeksi.

Chelsea mundur selangkah dan menatap Vaughn dengan matanya yang berkilat-kilat—emosi berkecamuk di sana, perpaduan lega dan kesal. "Vaughn! Kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Kupikir—kupikir—hal buruk terjadi padamu. Atau tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk tidak berbisnis di sini lagi. Aku … sangat cemas."

Terbawa suasana, yang dilakukan Vaughn selanjutnya adalah mengelus pucuk kepala berlapis bandana merah milik Chelsea seraya berkata, "Maaf. Dan terima kasih karena sudah menyambutku."

Sudah, Vaughn sudah terbiasa dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dan mengalirkan darah secara masif ke area wajah, serta kehangatan yang menyeruak ke tiap inci tubuhnya.

(—dan bagian kosong itu kemudian kembali penuh.)

* * *

 **.: Zone :.**

Vaughn hidup dalam sebuah ruang di mana hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang berada di sana. Ruangan itu sepi—karena Vaughn sendirilah yang mendirikan dinding tebal agar tak seorang pun bisa memasukinya.

Lelaki itu merasa nyaman dengan kesendirian yang tercipta oleh tangannya sendiri—karena dengan begitu, ia bisa hidup nyaman tanpa gangguan orang lain. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu takut orang lain akan mengobrak-abrik dan menimbulkan kekacauan di ruang pribadinya. Hidupnya nyaman walau statis—itu lebih baik daripada terombang-ambing tak jelas karena keberadaan orang lain yang hanya menumpang sebagai parasit, begitulah prinsip yang Vaughn junjung selama ini.

Orang lain yang berusaha memasuki area pribadinya pada akhirnya akan berbalik dan mundur sekian langkah kala melihat betapa tinggi dan kokoh tembok yang merintanginya. Ada banyak orang yang lebih hangat dan terbuka—maka untuk apa repot-repot mendekati serigala penyendiri yang dingin dan tertutup?

Kecuali Chelsea—yang ternyata bersikap sebagai anak kecil yang penasaran dan berusaha mendekati sang serigala soliter.

Tembok tinggi dan aura penolakan tak lantas membuat langkahnya surut—justru seolah menjadi pemantik baginya untuk mencari celah. Setelah berulang kali memutar dan tak menemukan celah, gadis itu memanjat, memanjat, dan memanjat—secara terus-menerus.

Padahal apa yang ia temukan di balik tembok tersebut? Hanya sebuah ruangan dingin dan monoton—tanpa dinamika berarti, dan Vaughn pikir, Chelsea akan segera pergi setelah puas dengan rasa penasarannya. Gadis se- _hectic_ Chelsea tidak cocok dengan pemuda pragmatis macam Vaughn.

Tapi di luar dugaan Vaughn, gadis itu tidak pergi.

Dan Vaughn pun tak merasa ada desakan untuk mengusirnya, padahal hei—siapa Chelsea? Cuma gadis yang ditemuinya di Sunshine Island. Cuma peternak enerjik dengan kadar optimisme yang meluber. Cuma si supel yang selalu melayangkan sapaan meski Vaughn tak membalasnya dengan keramahan.

Cuma seseorang yang menggandeng tangan Vaughn, mengajak pemuda itu berlari dan menemukan hal-hal baru.

Ada banyak hal-hal remeh yang meninggalkan kesan di benak Vaughn, ada pengalaman-pengalaman yang tak ia sangka bakal jadi terlalu berharga untuk dibuang dari kotak memori. Hanya bersama Chelsea ia bisa bermain di bawah hujan tanpa khawatir sakit atau dicap kekanakan. Hanya bubur buatan Chelsea yang membuatnya ketagihan. Hanya Chelsea yang menatapnya dengan sorot yang polos dan ramah, namun di saat bersamaan, seolah menembus jiwanya—membaca keseluruhan isi dirinya. Hanya seseorang yang keberadaannya menjadikan Sunshine Island sebagai tempat yang istimewa bagi Vaughn. Hanya seorang gadis yang Vaughn tidak merasa risih kala dipeluk olehnya. Masih banyak hanya lainnya—yang semakin Vaughn memikirkannya, semakin pemuda itu sadar bahwa Chelsea telah menjelma menjadi sesosok gadis yang teristimewa.

(Sebagaimana salju setebal dan sedingin apa pun—yang pada akhirnya meleleh jua kala disiram oleh kehangatan sang surya.)

Tak ditampik, dengan segala kesederhanaan dan ketulusannya, gadis itu berhasil mendapat kursi khusus di ruang personal Vaughn. Entah apa namanya—sahabat atau teman hidup. Yang pertama benar, sedang yang kedua … terdengar _tepat_.

Bila biasanya Vaughn bersiaga dengan kemungkinan seseorang menyusup ke ruang pribadinya, maka kali ini yang ia waspadai adalah kepergian seseorang.

Maka Vaughn melakukan gebrakan dalam hidupnya; ia memutuskan untuk tinggal selamanya di Sunshine Island,

dan membeli sebuah bulu biru.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Is the answer at any time by chance? Is it necessary?  
Some day the road that you choose will be your destiny  
The hope and the anxiety you grasped tightly  
Will surely move you and me, because it will become a light_

 _ **— Hikaru Nara by Goose House**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **[End]**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! ^3^**

ada beberapa drabble yang agak ngegantung dan bisa dikembangkan lagi kayaknya. mungkin suatu saat bakal saya post dalam fic berbeda ((mungkin)) ((inget utang oi))

untuk drabble swimsuit—itu murni headcanon rekaan saya sih, soalnya saya pikir cewe2 sunshine island pasti pada manis kalo pake baju renang dan ke pantai bareng2 gitu xDD

bila ada koreksi, pendapat, atau semacamnya—sampaikan aja hehe.

semoga saya bisa melukiskan karakter vaughn (dan tentu, dinamika hubungannya dengan chelsea!) secara lebih baik lagi di lain kesempatan.

salam hangat,  
orichalc.


End file.
